heavy_metal_den_of_earth_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Danica VS Pamela
As Danica and Daniel made love to each other Den and Katherine were watching. “Wow Den it’s like what we did when we first met.” “Yes Katherine Danica has a boyfriend now.” Den and Katherine smiled at each other then left. After that Danica and Daniel returned to the queen’s castle and played in the pool. “Danica I never skinny dipped before. “Neither did I because on Earth I was a little girl until the Loc Nar brought me here.” As they swam Danica giggled shyly for she never fell in love before then sighed deeply as she wet her hair. After the swim Danica and Daniel were in bed on the tower resting on the pillows. “These Pillows are soft Danica these belonged to the queen right?” “Yes until Den banished her and Ard.” Daniel was surprised. “Amazing. Good night Danica.” “Good night Daniel.” Said Danica softly then she yawned as she fell asleep. Pamela was looking at the castle and smiled wickedly. “My soldiers we attack at sunrise.” “Yes Pamela.” Replied a mutant soldier. Sunrise came and Danica woke up and herd footsteps. “Pamela. Daniel wake up.” Daniel woke up yawning. “What is it Danica?” “Pamela is coming.” Daniel looked below and saw Pamela and her men coming. “She’s here. Danica you must face her alone.” “Okay I will prove myself a hero.” Danica kissed Daniel then ran to the castle entrance. Danica made it outside and saw Pamela. “Danica you are a strong lady but things must change. Give me the Loc Nar and you will be spared.” Danica growled like an animal. “You have to fight me to get it fiend!” Pamela agreed and was given a sword. “Then fight we shall. Two naked women against each other.” Danica got a sword then she and Pamela started fighting. Daniel watched the battle as the soldiers threw spears at him so he came down and fought the soldiers while Danica and Pamela were fighting. As they fought Danica and Pamela were out of breath. “Face it Danica you’ve lost.” “I disagree Pamela.” Danica pierced her sword into Pamela’s left arm disarming her. “I can still get that Loc Nar.” Pamela found the Loc Nar and picked it up but as she raised it the Loc Nar was glowing. “It is alive. Yes it works!” Pamela laughed excitedly until she was zapped and disappeared without a trace. “Danica where did she go?” “She’s gone. Probably back to Earth boy will Daddy be surprised.“ Daniel hugged Danica. “Your mom would be proud.” Danica agreed. The soldiers left knowing without Pamela they don’t know what to do or go. “Danica do you want to return to Earth?” Danica stared at the Loc Nar then turned back to Daniel. “No way handsome I like it here and this castle is my home now.” Daniel smiled. “Then home it shall be.” Daniel and Danica kissed and declared themselves king and queen of Neverwhere. Danica became a new hero and there would be new friends and enemies waiting for her to meet and fight.